Paul Lyons
Paul Lyons (2 November 16 AS – 20 June 2 PS) was the male tribute from District 9 in the 2nd Hunger Games. Originally from Irene, he was 16-years-old and was studying to become a storekeeper prior to being reaped for the games. Lyons was the seventeenth tribute to die. After surviving the initial bloodbath, Lyons retreated and formed an alliance consisting of himself, Olexandra Heitner of District 3, Nigel Oswald of District 5, Simeon Danger of District 7, and Kenni Kleft of District 12. The alliance dedicated themselves to killing the Career tributes, whom they perceived as entitled and undeserving to win, with Lyons choosing himself as the leader of the anti-Career alliance. After a failed attack on the Career camp (which ended up actually being the camp of Ora Elon of District 6), Oswald and Danger were killed. At the halfway point feast, the anti-Careers alliance were the only to attend, receiving numerous high-tech gear and supplies. The following day they launched an attack on the actual Career camp, killing Jade Lightberry of District 1, Cyndia Neltz of District 4, and Amelia Roost of District 12. Immediately after Lyons killed Roost, he was viciously beaten by Alix Treilblitzer of District 4, whom had been treating Roost like a younger sister. Treilblitzer went on to rip Lyons's intestines out of his body with his trident, brutally killing him and forcing the rest of the anti-Careers alliance to flee. Early life Lyons was born in Irene, District 9 to parents Oliver and Nonna Lyons. His family owns a general store, and all members of the family work at it together. Lyons has two elder brothers: Jacob and Nico. ''2nd Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping At the reapings for the 2nd Hunger Games, Lyons was reaped for the games. As District 9 is not a district where children are eager to be reaped, there were no volunteers to take his place. The escort for District 9 was Alivia Cursh, while the female tribute was Daisy Love. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Lyons was styled by the District 9 head stylist Rosalie Chorge. As District 9's industry is grain, Chorga designed a wheat inspired costume for her tributes. They placed 10th out of 12. Training In training, Lyons demonstrated little athletic ability, but trained to a basic level in sword wielding. This earned him a training score of 2. Games Lyons was the seventeenth tribute to die. After surviving the initial bloodbath, Lyons retreated and formed an alliance consisting of himself, Olexandra Heitner of District 3, Nigel Oswald of District 5, Simeon Danger of District 7, and Kenni Kleft of District 12. The alliance dedicated themselves to killing the Career tributes, whom they perceived as entitled and undeserving to win, with Lyons choosing himself as the leader of the anti-Career alliance. After a failed attack on the Career camp (which ended up actually being the camp of Ora Elon of District 6), Oswald and Danger were killed. At the halfway point feast, the anti-Careers alliance were the only to attend, receiving numerous high-tech gear and supplies. The following day they launched an attack on the actual Career camp, killing Jade Lightberry of District 1, Cyndia Neltz of District 4, and Amelia Roost of District 12. Immediately after Lyons killed Roost, he was viciously beaten by Alix Treilblitzer of District 4, whom had been treating Roost like a younger sister. Treilblitzer went on to rip Lyons's intestines out of his body with his trident, brutally killing him and forcing the rest of the anti-Careers alliance to flee. Lyons placed 8th out of 24. Category:16 AS births Category:2 PS deaths Category:Deceased tributes Category:Male tributes Category:People from Irene, District 9 Category:Tributes in the 2nd Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 9